Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to medical imaging systems, and more specifically, to a system and method for providing electrical power to a load.
Discussion of Art
Many medical imaging systems utilize vacuum tubes to generate images of an object. Such vacuum tubes, commonly referred to as “x-ray” tubes, generally include a cathode disposed at a distance from an anode within a vacuum vessel. The anode usually includes an impact zone that is generally fabricated from a refractory metal with a high atomic number, such as tungsten or a tungsten alloy. A voltage difference is maintained between the cathode and the anode such that an electron beam is generated by the cathode and strikes the anode within the impact zone, typically called the focal spot. As electrons within the electron beam impact the anode, their kinetic energy is converted to high-energy electromagnetic radiation, e.g., x-rays.
Generally, the intensity and/or frequency of the electromagnetic radiation generated by a vacuum tube is determined, in part, by the magnitude of the voltage differential between the cathode and the anode. Accordingly, many such medical imaging systems utilize power converters/conditioners to control/regulate the type and/or amount of electrical power supplied to the anode and/or cathode, i.e., the load. Many such power converters/conditioners, however, typically include specially designed inverters arranged in a circuit customized to a particular application. Designing such customized circuits, however, is usually an expensive and/or time consuming process. Moreover, increasing the number of inverters in such customized circuits often requires including numerous hardware components to facilitate control over the additional inverters.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for providing electrical power to a load.